


make your mark (on my body)

by misura



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Nicholas took off his shirt and Seiji hissed like an angry cat.
Relationships: Nicholas Cox/Seiji Katayama
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	make your mark (on my body)

Nicholas took off his shirt and Seiji hissed like an angry cat.

"Eh?" Nicholas said, wondering what had gotten Seiji all worked up _now_.

Seiji gestured at Nicholas's collection of bruises, as if Seiji hadn't contributed like over half of them. The freshest ones were there thanks to Nicholas's last opponent - a hard-fought 15-11, so Nicholas figured Seiji didn't have anything to complain about, except that this was _Seiji_ and Nicholas should be so lucky.

"I won!" he said, and then, before Seiji could start on how _he'd_ have won 15-0 and Nicholas ought to have made it 15-5 _at most_ , "but yeah, you're not the only one who hits hard."

"Your defense still needs a lot of work," Seiji said, which was fair.

"Tell me something I don't know." Playing with fire, but Nicholas still didn't know where that huffy cat expression had come from, and he'd never been good at letting things go.

"You'd get hit less often if you had a proper defense," Seiji said.

"Something I _don't_ know."

Seiji frowned. "I'm fighting him tomorrow."

"Then I guess you can avenge my honor," Nicholas said. "Oh wait, I forgot, I _won_."

"15-11 is only barely a win," Seiji snapped, right on cue. He was still looking at Nicholas's bruises like he'd never seen them before. "It's nothing for you to brag about."

"Saying I won isn't bragging. It's an accurate statement of the facts. Which is that I won."

"Stop saying that!" Seiji's face was turning red, which made less than zero sense.

"Uh. Want to clue me in on what's going on with you?" Nicholas asked, because Seiji was always _so good_ at opening up and talking about his feelings. (Well. He wasn't shy about sharing his _feeling_ that Nicholas was an annoying idiot.)

" _Me_?" Seiji said. "You're the one who - " He shut himself up just when things got interesting, which was typical Seiji. "I may have some ointment you can put on those bruises."

For Seiji, this felt like the equivalent of offering to dress up as a nurse and spoonfeed him chicken soup after fluffing his pillow, which was to say: Nicholas smelled a rat. "Where was this magical ointment when I was complaining about all the bruises I got from _you_ during training?"

Seiji flushed and Nicholas realized he'd scored a hit - off Seiji, so super sweet, except that he had _no idea_ what had just happened, because sure, Seiji could've offered his ointment stuff sooner, but it really was pretty nice he'd offered at all, and without any prodding or hinting or anything.

He tried to go over their conversation again: Seiji hissing at the sight of his bruises, Nicholas commenting other fencers hit hard too, Seiji suddenly having an ointment for bruises ... _is_ that it?

"So uh, you think I should leave that one alone?" He pointed at a bruise he'd _definitely_ gotten from Seiji.

Seiji huffed. "You can do whatever you like. If you want to act like an idiot, that's not my problem."

_Pretty sure you_ make _it your problem._ Not that Nicholas thought he acted like an idiot nearly as often as Seiji seemed to think (sure, he made mistakes, but everyone made _mistakes_ ).

"I was just thinking, that's one of yours, isn't it? From training." Nicholas tried to sound casual. "Figured it might be good to keep that one as a reminder. And, I mean, it doesn't bother me or anything."

"Is it? I really don't remember," Seiji said, lying like a lying liar who lied and being (Nicholas thought) rather adorably obvious about it. "Now, do you want the ointment or not?"

Nicholas batted his eyelashes. "Will you rub it on my tender skin with your very own hands?"

Seiji glared, then said, "No." Nicholas indulged in some more eyelash batting, which got Seiji to twitch a bit and then amend his answer to, "Maybe, if you stop being ridiculous about this."

"It's not ridiculous to want some care and affection from your loving boyfriend." Not nearly as ridiculous as getting all bent of shape over your loving boyfriend having gotten some bruises from anyone other than yourself, anyway.

"We made out for five minutes in the equipment closet yesterday," Seiji said, apparently under the impression that this was anything to brag about, rather than a sad testament to how hard it was to find some privacy in this place.

"Well, let's try to make our next date last at least twice as long. You, me and a bottle of ointment, what do you say, Seiji?"

"It's in a jar," Seiji said, but he seemed to be smiling just a bit, so Nicholas decided to call it a(nother) win.


End file.
